


Beerboarding

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [276]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine needs to speak with Adam and decides to do it as they drink an obscene amount of beer.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [276]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Beerboarding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning The Candle On Both Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374846) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Back to my Criminalverse! The story continues.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Beerboarding (English): extracting secret information from someone by making him drink enough to get drunk".

Like Adam expected, Blaine has been serving him beer non-stop for a couple hours, now, no doubt in an attempt to get some information out of him. There really is no end to the precautions this man will take to make sure he isn’t being played around.

He’s been already interrogated, given drugs, interrogated again, forced to clean up a murder he was responsible for, and now this. And this time there’s no Karofsky-Hummel son around, nor Cody. For some reason, Adam holds the cover better when they’re near. They help him focus, the first keeping him on his toes with the ever-present threat of his evident mental illness, the second keeping him focused on his goal – to save him, somehow, from this mess he ended up caught with without having a clue about it. 

It’s different, when he’s alone with Anderson. The man in unsettling in a different way – Adam isn’t yet able to exactly describe how. It’s got something to do with his charisma, of course, and with the terrifying way in which he presents his operation as legitimate and based on positive, although destructive, ideals, but that’s not all. There’s something else – something dark hidden in his soul, if a man like that has one at all. That is Adam’s enemy. That dark thing, that hidden thing, that magnetic thing that managed to allow him to surround himself with adoring people who would give their lives for him and his cause. That thing that keeps even him hooked.

Luckily, he can take his alcohol. He knows how to drink letting his opponent believe he’s drinking a lot more than he actually is, he knows how to recognize the physiologic effects of alcohol on his body, how to keep them at bay for as long as it’s necessary.

He only needs to get through the next couple hours. This can’t go on much longer than that.

“Were you expecting it?” Anderson asks, uncapping two more bottles of beer and passing him one, “When you joined my gang, I mean. Were you expecting what you’d have found?”

“Why, what have I found that’s any different than what’s in all other gangs?”

Blaine laughs. “This is your first gang,” he says, “It shows.”

Great, Adam thinks. It’s good for him to think him a complete rookie. It’s convenient for Blaine to believe him inexperienced and gullible. 

He looks away, pretending to fight it. “That’s not true. I’ve been some other places, I know other people.”

“Yes? Like whom?” He obviously keeps silent and Blaine smiles again. “As expected. Now, since you really don’t know much about the criminal underworld out there, I will tell you that there is a big difference between us and all other gangs of this city, possibly of the world. Our ideal.”

Adam snorts. “You think no one has ideals beside you?”

“No, that would be ludicrous,” the man chuckles, “All people, more or less, have ideals. Everyone believes in something. But to be able to organize a group of people around the same set of beliefs, to be able to rally them towards reaching those goals, that is unique. It’s a more common characteristic for political or terrorist groups, than it is for city gangs, you will admit that.”

Adam shrugs. “Don’t know much about politics and terrorism. All I see here is murder, theft, drugs, prostitution, racket. I don’t mind it, it’s a good way as any other to make some money. But I don’t feel like a soldier at war, man, you should know. This is a job for me, not a statement.”

Blaine’s smile widens up, as he swallows down the last of his beer. “You’ll change your mind,” he says, confidently. Then he waits for Adam to empty his bottle too, before offering him another. “I can see why you still think in these terms, though,” he says, nodding, “This is still phase one of the project, after all. It’s hard to look so far into the future for people as young as you are and with such restricted perspective.”

“Meaning?” Adam frowns.

“Well, I don’t imagine you’ve hat much opportunities, before you entered this gang,” Blaine muses, pensively, “Poor kid, dead father, life in a poor neighborhood mustn’t have been easy with a mom working double, triple shifts to make ends meet. Of course, the moment you start working for a criminal operation paying wages and bonuses, all you can see is the money. The job. But we won’t be doing this forever.”

Adam narrows his eyes for a moment, letting Blaine’s words sink in. Then it dawns on him. “This isn’t the end, for you,” he says, “This operation… it isn’t your goal.” He frowns again, thinking. “You want something else from this. It’s temporary, so you will only deal with this shit for as long as you need to get what you really want.” His eyes widen again. “Money,” he says in a breath, “And not money for money’s sake. You don’t wanna be rich. You want money to _do_ something specific.”

Blaine smirks, another bottle of beer gone. “Handsome, strong in a fight _and_ smart, too. I made the right choice, when I chose you.”

“Chose me?” Adam raises his eyebrows, “You didn’t choose me. You recruited all people who came in with me, that day.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Blaine smirks again, standing up. He keeps drinking from his bottle and stares at Adam insistently, forcing him to drink more than he should under his constant attention. “I have plans for you, young Walker,” he says, “I love my husband and his importance within this operation is capital, but he is never going to be my lieutenant. He can’t be my right hand.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s not right in the head, Adam, but you didn’t need me to tell you,” the man smiles confidently, “You gathered that by yourself. And you haven’t seen him do half the shit I’ve seen him do. I heard that the FBI is searching for him _specifically_ , that his parents are inconsolable, they want him back. Fools. They don’t realize I saved him from a life that would’ve certainly turned him into a serial killer or a mass murderer, on the long run, and them from certain death at his hands. People sometimes just don’t realize how lucky they are. They don’t understand when they should be thankful, instead of opposing dumbly whatever life throws their way.”

Adam swallows, concealing his discomfort behind the beer. So Anderson knows. He knows the FBI is searching for Leo. Does he know he has undercover agents in the gang? Does he suspect him already?

“Why do you keep him working with you, then?” he asks, “If he’s so unstable…”

“But he keeps _me_ sane,” Blaine grins, “Protecting him, caring for him, tending to his needs keeps me sane. I say I saved him, I should say we saved each other. He’s critical to this operation because he’s critical to me and I’m critical to the operation. It’s a circle, you see.”

“And where do I come in?”

“Ah, you’re of a completely different breed than us,” Blaine smiles and sits back down, “I can see that. You can pretend you aren’t, but I can see that you’re a person with strong ideals, strong beliefs. When you embrace a cause, you fight the fight you believe to be right until the end. I can sense it – I can _read it_ on you. I know that, if I manage to show you the truth about this, you will see how important it is, and you will fight alongside me. And if we truly unite behind this cause, young Walker, I believe there is nothing we won’t be able to achieve.”

Adam listens to him barely drawing breath, his thoughts suspended. “… I’ve been here a couple months,” he says, “Perhaps less.”

“I don’t need much to read the truth about people,” he says, “And I can see your truth already. You’re gonna help me with this, Adam. I know that. Just you wait.”

Adam looks down, swallowing hard. The beer’s getting to his head and he knows he needs to get out of this room soon if he doesn’t want to make a mess. “I… have to think about it,” he says, “I don’t even know all about your ideals and the kind of… whatever it is the thing you’re trying to build with this project of yours.”

“Of course,” Blaine nods, “I wouldn’t dream of unloading it all on you in one sitting. That would do nothing but confuse you. I just wanted to introduce you to the idea, tonight, so that you know. That you’re not walking a temporary path, beside me. If you want, this can be forever. And if you want to know what kind of _forever_ that is, you just let me know and I will tell you.” He empties out his bottle and then makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “You can leave, now.”

Adam nods and stands up. He’s uncertain on his legs but he tries not to show it. “Goodnight,” he says. Blaine answers with just one smile, as he slouches out the room.

*

Blaine waits for Adam to be out, then he uncaps another bottle and sips at it for a few seconds before relaxing his shoulders against the back of the chair. “Matt,” he says then, and a tall, lanky guy comes out the shadows at the back of the room. “Follow him.”

“Yep,” he guy says, heading out without one single word more.

*

He dragged himself at Jesse’s apartment because in the state he’s in he wouldn’t be safe with the others. Blaine doesn’t expressly forbids members of his gang to have houses outside of the building where he based the whole operation, but he strongly suggests them to live there. They all have a room assigned, there are common spaces where they spend time together. His sense of community is strong and he enforces every way he can.

But tonight he’s not lucid. The beer was strong and he drank it on an empty stomach. And it was a lot. He can’t be there, now. If Blaine really suspects something, if he suspects of _him_ , tonight would be the right night to strike him. Not to mention the fact that if they sent him Cody, tonight, for whatever reason, he can’t even begin to imagine the things he’d do. Or say, which would be worse.

Jesse’s place is the safest place where he can hide for the night. Tomorrow, after a couple cups of strong coffee, he’ll be back.

So he clings to his doorbell, ringing it until he wakes him up, until he opens the door. Jesse’s wearing his pajamas and a confused look on his sleepy face. “Adam…?” he groans.

Adam takes a step past the door and then collapses in his arms. “Hi,” he groans, “Sorry to disturb you.”

“Adam-- what the fuck?” Jesse wakes up all at once, alarmed by his condition. He no doubt smells the alcohol on him and Adam knows the gears in his brain are already turning full speed to try and make sense of this situation. “Are you drunk?”

“He made me drink,” he groggily answers, clinging to him while Jesse helps him into the apartment, “I kept myself in check while I was with him, but I’m letting go now. Can’t keep up.”

“Jesus Christ…” Jesse walks him to his own bed, holding up his weight, “Why did he do it?”

“Can’t figure it out,” Adam answers, collapsing on his back on Jesse’s bed, “At first I thought he wanted to get information out of me. Then he was the one giving me information. He said he knows the FBI’s searching for Leo. He said his parents are fools that don’t realize it was for the best that he took him. I thought he would end up telling me he knew I was an undercover agent, but instead he told me he wants me to be his lieutenant. I have no idea what the fuck to think about him anymore,” he groans, covering his face with one hand and then using it to stroke his own forehead, trying to clear the fog alcohol descended upon his vision.

“Fuck…” Jesse bites at his bottom lip, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, “Okay, I got it. You… you just need to sleep tonight.” He sighs, leaning in, passing his hand over Adam’s forehead and then his cheek. “Just sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

Adam looks at him – his sweet smile, those gray eyes always filled with worry – and relaxes under his soothing touch. He’s nauseous and his head keeps spinning, but given a few seconds he’s already fallen asleep.

*

Jesse waits for Adam to fall into a deep slumber and then stands up, trying not to make the mattress creak too loudly, not to wake him up again. His heart races as he walks up to the sitting room, and the window looking to the street across from the building.

As he suspected. There he is. A tall guy, dark hair escaping from a purple hood. Sharp features, eerily thin. He’s leaning against the building opposite to his own, right between the mini-market and the laundry shutter, he pretends not to be checking the place out, but he is.

“Fuck…” Jesse mutters, removing himself from the window and leaning against the wall.

He breathes in and out slowly for a couple of times, then grabs the encrypted device he uses for all communications with captain Vanderbilt and sends her a text.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With Your Back To The Wall, You've Got One Place To Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185650) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan)




End file.
